Baby's First Chistmas
by Mitchkpfan
Summary: Ron takes Hana to the Possibles' home to observe Christmas.


Baby's First Christmas

By Mitch

Ron Stoppable felt a man against the elements, fighting the forces of nature alone. Well, not quite alone. In his pocket, as usual, was his pet naked mole rat Rufus. On his back, as his mystical monkey powered adopted baby sister Hana. As for the elements, well, it was during a light snow. So, Ron was with his pet and his sister in the light snow. It wouldn't sound dramatic, but if you asked him, he might at least exaggerate the snowing part.

Hana was giggling the whole time. Apparently, she liked the snow. Ron smiled, knowing that she would love where he was taking her. The Possible household was just ahead and it was time to join the Possible family on Christmas Eve. Ron had joined Kim Possible's family on this night since the early days of their friendship and it had become a favorite tradition of his. Of course, things had changed in recent years…heck, months. Kim and Ron had become…more than friends, Ron's parents adopted Hana, and that was just the tip of the iceberg.

Around now would be the lighting of the Christmas lights…

The lights! Remembering his usual trouble with the Possible's excessive use of Christmas lights, Ron put on his sunglasses (ironically, they were meant for desert missions). With the Possible home in sight, he figured he would have no problem this year…

"Shades," exclaimed Hana as she reached over and pulled Ron's sunglasses off.

"Han, no! I need those for…!"

The Possible home lit up in it's annual lumination and it was the last thing Ron's eyes saw for a while.

Kimberly Ann Possible was watching for Ron from the inside of the house. Through the window, she noticed him wandering around aimlessly. Not wanting a repeat of him hitting himself on their door, she went out and took his hand.

"Aaah! Mysterious hand!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron, it's me, Kim. I'm leading you all inside, okay?"

"Okay," said Ron, "but help me talk to Hana about taking things that don't belong to you."

"Shades," said Hana again, now wearing the sunglasses.

On the couch in the Possible living room, Ron, Kim, and Rufus were watching Hana while Kim's parents and brothers were decorating the tree.

"Kinda weird to join you guys without expecting 'Snowman Hank'," said Ron sadly.

"I think watching your sister will feel more rewarding," said Kim, "besides, didn't Felix get you that DVD set for Hanukah last year?"

"Yeah," said Ron, "and Hana loved it too. It's just hard to imagine the holidays without any new adventures of my favorite folk singing snow guy."

"Well said for teenage crime fighter," said Kim with a grin, "which reminds me, Drakken and Shego sent us a holiday card."

"For reals? I still can't believe they went straight after that space invasion."

"Are you complaining?"

"Heck, no! I mean, being on the business end of one of Drakken's death machines once is one time too many!"

"I feel the same about Shego," said Kim, "anyway, we put it on the wall with the others."

Picking up Hana, Ron went to a wall with various Christmas cards taped on it. Among them was a picture postcard of Bermuda. Laying on the beach was Shego in a tasteful one-piece bathing suit (Ron always hoped to see her in less, not that he would tell Kim), while Drakken was wearing…

"Aaah! My eyes! Again!"

"Yeah," said Kim, "that was more or less my reaction to Drakken in a speedo."

* * *

Later in Kim's room, Ron was recovering while Kim got his gift.

"I'm really sorry about that," said Kim, "I was out of it for an hour myself. Anyway, here's my gift."

"Rufus, it's go time!"

Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and started unwrapping the package. This revealed a familiar looking red watch-like device.

"It…It's a Kimmunicator?!" Ron asked in astonishment.

"Not quite," explained Kim, "you're way overdue for this. It's Wade's new Ron-com. It has all the functions of mine and it has a couple of bonus downloads."

"Like what?" asked Ron, "does it play video games?"

"Just bingo, like mine," said Kim, "check out the pictures."

Ron looked at the photo section and saw photos of him and Kim from after the time she gave him that cyber-scrapbook. Ron scanned through photos of Kim and himself at thje prom, on missions, just hanging out and…

When Kim saw Ron's eyes open so wide, she knew he found what she was hoping for.

"Yes, Ron. That's me in my bathing suit. I know it's one piece, but still…"

"You're strategically covering yourself in this next photo," said Ron, "you don't have to…"

"I wouldn't go that far, Ron," said Kim, "but you get to use your imagination."

"Didn't I hear you went that far at the mountain lodge once…?"

"I was four years old, Ron! You don't think I would…!"

She was interrupted by a familiar voice making an unfamiliar sound from downstairs.

"It's Hana! She's crying!" exclaimed Kim.

By instinct (and perhaps letting her babysitting instincts take over), she rushed downstairs and faintly heard the following from Ron.

"Kim, I know that cry! She's…"

* * *

Kim quickly reached the kitchen, not knowing what to expect. She saw her parents hovering over something on the kitchen table, probably Hana.

"Mom, Dad, is Hana…?"

They turned around to look at Kim and she saw what had their attention…and wished she didn't.

"Okay," said Kim, "I guess I won't be joining Rufus for eggnog later."

"It's nothing you haven't seen before, Kimmy-cub," siad James as he went to dispose of the used diaper, "you've done this sometimes during babysitting."

"Yeah," said Kim, "but not lately. At least Hana's stopped crying."

"Reminds me when you were a baby, Kimmy," said Anne with a smile as she put a fresh diaper on Hana, "you were louder, though. And then, there were the twins…"

"Ugh! Don't remind me," said Kim, "but…how was I on my first Christmas?"

"Oh, you were ecstatic," said Anne, "you were in awe of the lights, the decorations, all of it. Why, we couldn't get you away from the Christmas tree."

"Speaking of which…," began Kim with a smile.

Hana, after making a monkey-powered jump to the floor, was now crawling toward the tree, laughing all the way. Anne went to retrieve her, but Kim stopped her.

"Sorry, Mom," said Kim, "I could barely catch her, and we end up knocking over the tree trying. We'll just have to watch her."

"How long will that take?" asked Anne.

"As long as it takes," said Kim, "unless Ron can retrieve her,"

"Someone say my name?"

They saw Ron arrive holding a big gift and placing it on the floor.

"Hana," he called, "you wanna give me a hand here?"

Her attention taken, Hana crawled over to the present and began unwrapping.

"You brought Hana's Hanukah gift with you?" asked Kim.

"Nah," said Ron, "it's your Christmas gift."

"What? Then why is she opening it?"

"I couldn't stop her from opening my gifts back home," said Ron, "she would have done this anyway."

Hana happily tore of the wrapping and opened the box.

"It…it's a superstar edition Pandaroo…"

"Yeah," said Ron, "I was saving up for it. I figured you were overdue for…"

Ron found himself interrupted by Kim's lips against his own, not that he was complaining. In fact, he returned the favor.

When they parted, they noticed Kim's parents, brothers, and even her grandmother (who was holding Hana) looking at them.

"Oh," covered an embarrassed Kim, "the mistletoe is over there!"

She dragged Ron to the hallway where they resumed smooching.

* * *

Years later, a pre-teen Hanawas looking at the tree in the Possible home.

_I looked so much taller then, _she thought as she heard a sound.

"Gah! Gah!"

She turned around and saw her brother holding baby Joan Stoppable. Hana smiled, walked over, and tickled her chin, earing some cooing from the blond, green eyed, infant.

"How's my favorite niece?" asked Hana, "I know it's by default, but still..."

"She's okay," said Ron, "and she always feels good seeing you. You know, you've been joining us here since you were a baby. You don't really have to; I brought you cause I thought you would like to see all this."

"I still do," said Hana, "and where's my sister in law?

"Over here," said Kim Possible-Stoppable, coming downstairs, "I just wanted to see my old room again. I can't believe that the house was rebuilt in time to make it a second guest room."

Kim turned to her husband and took her daughter.

"Not that I wouldn't trade it for our place, sweetie," said Kim, "hey, Hana. You 'rents let you come here again, eh?"

"I like coming here this time of year, Kim," said Hana, "theChristmas skit is always a hoot and Mom and Dad think some time with the in-laws is a good thing for me..."

Just then, the noticed Joan squirming in Kim's arms. The infant was trying to reach the Christmas tree. Kim smiled and walked her to it.

"Runs in the family, I guess," said Hana with a smile.

Happy Holidays


End file.
